Fun FunNot fun
by UnforgivingDarkness1599
Summary: Tomoko decides to have a chat with her little brother and decided it was fun. She felt better with life. Hinted one-sided Tomoki/Tomoko


**My first ever WataMote Fan-Fiction. I had recently watched it and decided to write a small, short, fanfic. :P It's not that good, I think. I just wrote it without thinking. **

**No Characters belong to me, though if I did I would have let Tomoko become at least a little bit popular. Or at least have a friend other than Yuu... Anyways. Enjoy! **

It was just a normal day for Tomoko Kuroki, sitting at her computer looking up things on how to be popular. "Oh I see..." She said quietly to herself, scrolling through sites on Gaagle. "I'm... unpopular?" she felt saddened, it had been two years she started High School, only around 2 people spoke to her, plus the random person in a bear costume she didn't know the name of. She felt sad that the only friend she had was Yū Naruse. They've been friends since middle school.

Tomoko sighed as she lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling, she had nothing to do and looking through the internet, looking for popularity tips got boring, she wanted something to do. She was sprawled on the bed thinking about things to do when it clicked, "Tomoki.." she mumbled, smiling slightly. She jumped off the bed and walked out her room to her little brothers door. When she got to the door she waited a couple seconds before opening it and walking in, finding him playing video games as usual, he and Tomoko had the same interest in video games, "Otouto" she said, shocking him out of his in-video-game trance-like state, he glared at his big sister, "Get out." he ordered, venom clear in his voice, Tomoko stared nonplussed at his tone of voice, "Talk to me. I'm bored." she stated, going over to sit next to him, "Get out" he repeated, knowing in his mind she won't leave, but it was worth trying anyway. "No. Talk." Tomoko continued to stare at him, Tomoki sighed, "Fine. What do you want to talk about?" he gave up on trying to get her to leave.

Tomoko and Tomoki sat for a couple hours talking, or Tomoko sat talking while Tomoki ignored most of the things she was saying as he continued playing video games, "I want a boyfriend." was all he heard when he stopped playing, "You've mentioned." Tomoki mumbled darkly, "Will you be my boyfriend?" Tomoko asked out of nowhere, Tomoki almost choked "What?! No! Get out!" he shouted, Tomoko shrugged and walked out of his room to go back to hers. "That was fun." Tomoko said to herself, smiling.

Tomoko continued talking with her brother every single day, much to his annoyance, she found herself almost shaking with excitement every single day, she even stopped playing her Otome games 1 hour earlier than she normally did, just so she could talk to her brother sooner. All during classes she was practically skipping, she slept more too, the bags under her eyes cleared up and she looked brighter. She was somehow happy with her life. Talking with her brother brought joy to her, until it happened...

"Mum, I'm bringing some friends in from school, is that okay?" Tomoki asks as he and his friends took off his shoes before entering, "Yeah that's fine, have fun boys!" his mother called, smiling at his friends and greeting them one-by-one, Tomoko sat on the chair, staring at nothing, feeling her chest become heavy. "I guess... No talking today..." she mumbled to herself as she tried to ignore the weird feeling she was getting. It wasn't like they had an official arrangement to talk every night, she just went in without Tomokis permission and spoke the life out of him. But it was FUN. She enjoyed it, she was 20% sure he did too because he almost cracked a small smile every once in a while. So what was the problem? Was he bored of her now? Did he not like her company any more? What happened? "Tomoko, bring Tomoki and his friends some snacks, would you? I'm too busy right now..." Tomokos mothers asked, "Okay Mum..." Tomoko said quietly, standing from the couch. She went to the kitchen and picked up the packets of food, "Thanks Tomoko." her mother smiled, Tomoko nodded before heading up stairs with the snacks.

She knocked on the door a couple times, she distinctly heard laughter, "Who is it?" Tomoko heard her brother call, "Me." Tomoko said just loud enough to hear, "Oh. What do you want?" she heard he distaste in his voice, which made her sad, "Snacks." she stated before putting the snacks on the ground and walking to her room and closing her door. She heard her brother opening the door and then closing it again. Tomoko sighed and lied down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, "Deja Vu much?" she sighed. Looks like the fun's over. As always, the good things always end so quickly.

**Annnnd finished! Woohoo! Thanks for reading~**


End file.
